


The girl in Hijab

by wilhelms



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max remembering Fara, imagining life they could have had. That backstory that wasn´t told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl in Hijab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to all the fans of these two :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+all+the+fans+of+these+two+%3A%29).



> Hello and thank you for giving this little piece a chance!   
> Fara was one of my favourite characters in Homeland (who isn´t? unless he is the bad guy but in that case you have to go all woooow about the actor who is playing them because the actors are wonderful).   
> Anyway if there are any mistakes in facts I apologize ! they might be edited for the sake of a story but that does not mean you cannot point them out, maybe I wasn´t just paying attention to my own writing as always.   
> This being told, I type fast, make tons of mistakes, I am not a native speaker. So take this in consideration but again, that doesn´t mean you cannot point that out.   
> Comments are welcome, I think everyone likes to get some sort of feedback.   
> thank you!

Seeing her dead was surreal, not only because it was the first time he was so close to the death, not because it was the first time that he could see a death body, the corpse that looked without life. It was ... as if you dropped a doll on the floor, he could almost see the threads coming from her hands and legs, like a puppet she was. Somehow funny picture, where is the director? When are they going to say cut? When is she going to stand up and walk to him? "Max" he could hear her saying his name. He repeated her words over and over in his head. For a second it all felt real.   
You cannot play this game with your brain for a long time and it felt like forever for him. He saw Quinn, he was able to move, to hide, his survival reflex. His body moved and he didn´t even know. Why did he want to live so much? Now, he wished he didn´t care but perhaps he did not absorb her death fully at that time because now he could see that life without her was no life.   
Why to live when she is dead?   
All his dreams died with her. It is unusual for a man to have plans, to picture life in pink colours but he, he already knew where they would live, he already imagined her in her night dress, how he would ask her out and she would say yes and put on some red dress (for some reason he thought red would suit her. because of black hair, perhaps? he liked that combination). He was so scared to ask her out, just two days ago he planned to do so, he was ready to do so. Words echoing in his head, he was already picking up a good restaurant in Washington. Why did he want to wait till they are back in America? Would it change something? You never know, some little things change something, don´t they?   
He could cry, the thoughts were running through fast through his head, his heads shaking.   
It wasn´t till evening, the moment he saw Carrie when he was ready to face it. He did by yelling at her and man, it helped. At least to realize for him that HE was alive. She seemed shocked, he did not blame her. At the same time, he did not feel any need to apologize, that was after all the way Carrie went by. She enver apologized ... for anything. Yet, it felt like she was the first person to hate and the first person to understand the loss he was going through. 

"I have already named our children" he smiled. 

"Aw, really?" Carrie smiled kindly. It was her duty to be here for him. She knew that, she knew that without him, she would be nowhere. Him and Virgil they were ... friends as much as she hated to admit that, they were. 

"Yes, I have wished to name the girl after her mother, so as to honour her. Fara has always spoken so well about her. She was very educated. Did not make it to the States, you know." he stopped to swallow. He didn´t wish her seeing him crying. Still an old school rule "boys don´t cry" "and the boy would be after my father who died". 

Carrie had no idea about Virgil and Max´s father, never they had a family talk. A hint that maybe she should pay more attention to who does she work with. They sat there in silence until Carrie´s phone cut it. 

"I´m sorry Max, I really am. I miss her too, she was brilliant, really brilliant" what do you do when the duty is calling you and there is your friend in his lowest but you are Carrie Mathison and you have to go and save the world?

"Yeah" Max nodded. 

"Carrie" she turned around "I loved her from the start. The first moment I saw her. She was perfect. My perfect girl" 

"You are right, Max. She was a perfect girl.


End file.
